Enemies, Old and New
This is the 24th episode of Season 3. The episode has two parts. The first part was released on April 9, 2016 and the second part was released on April 16, 2016. Plot Part 1 The episode starts exactly where the last episode ended, with Fang examining the hologram of Ejo Jo's spaceship. The hologram flickers between the ship and Ejo Jo. Fang types something into a holo-keyboard and the hologram changes to Ejo Jo's ship approaching Earth. He realizes that Ejo Jo is coming to Earth very soon, he then sighs and says "I'm sorry, BoBoiBoy" before leaving the room. Later the next day, BoBoiBoy is seen at Tok Aba's café reading the postcard he received from his parents the day before. Suddenly BoBoiBoy recives an alert on his Power Band about trouble in the Junkyard. He then leaves to check it out and finds Yaya, Ying and Gopal are there as well. Gopal asks why BoBoiBoy sent out the message to which the latter replies that he didn't and also received the message. Adu Du and Probe suddenly show up as Supervillain Jero Jero. Adu Du proclaims that he sent the message. BoBoiBoy prepares to use his powers until Adu Du and Probe stop him by surrendering and call for a truce. They say that they sent the message to give BoBoiBoy and his friends a warning: Ejo Jo will be coming. This shocks the latter and Probe has a flashback of what happened the first time Ejo Jo came to Earth. warned BoBoiBoy about Ejo Jo's incoming arrival.]] BoBoiBoy and his friends appear doubtful of this story until Probe tells them that it was Shield Monster who told them about Ejo Jo and that Ejo Jo is Shield Monster's boss. Probe then takes out a tablet and shows the kids that they got the information from Bago Go's Spacebook profile, causing them to faint from exasperation. Adu Du snatches the tablet from Probe and tells them to look at Ejo Jo's Spacebook profile. The latest post shows a picture of Ejo Jo captioned: "Jagalah kau, BoBoiBoy! Aku akan balas dendam! Kau dan planet kau akan aku hancurkan!" ("You're going down, BoBoiBoy! I will get revenge! You and your planet will I destroy!") Gopal and Ying look at some of the comments under the post. Tom (whose full name turned out to be "Thomas") says: "Penyekkan dia Ejo Jo!" ("Squash him Ejo Jo!") Bagi Gi says: "Balaskan dendam untuk kami! Pulangkan maruah kami!" ("Pay more revenge for us! Return our dignity!") Yaya notices that the Shield Monster also commented: "Teruskan perjuangan bro!" ("Keep on fighting, bro!"). Then a notification appears alerting them that Ejo Jo posted something else. A sky-view image of BoBoiBoy and his friends, Adu Du and Probe in their current positions captioned: "Aku dah tiba di bumi! Bersiap sedia, BoBoiBoy!" ("I have arrived on Earth! Get ready, BoBoiBoy!") Suddenly the sky grows stormy and Ejo Jo's spaceship appears. Gopal fearfully asks BoBoiBoy what to do and he says to be ready. The others ready their powers, Probe turning into Mega Probe. Gopal tries calling Fang since he still has not arrived but Fang is not answering his calls. Meanwhile, Ejo Jo appears at the entrance to the ship saying "I have returned, BoBoiBoy!" and jumps off the ship as a mecha suit forms around him before he lands on the ground. Ejo Jo says the suit is called, "S'uit '''A'rmour 'M'echa 'B'laster 'A'nd 'L'aser, a.k.a., '''S.A.M.B.A.L.!" This causes everyone to laugh and mock the suit. Enraged, Ejo Jo fires a laser at a hill behind them that completely obliterates a section of the hill. Though this leaves everyone in shock, Probe says it's lucky Ejo Jo came alone, to which Ejo Jo responds by remotely calling 5 P.E.T.A.I. robots from his ship to hover behind. Just as Ejo Jo is about to attack, another spaceship arrives and beams an unknown character down on Earth. BoBoiBoy wonders who the newcomer is while Ejo Jo's reaction to the newcomer hints that he already knows who he is. The unknown character suddenly attacks Ejo Jo with two suspicious weapons: the first looks like a sword and the second looks like a Power Punch. was beaten by Captain Kaizo.]] Seeing that their Master was harmed, the 5 P.E.T.A.I robots fire at the attacker who in turn remotely beams down a purple alien that absorbs the lasers and fires the lasers back to destroy the P.E.T.A.I.'s and Ejo Jo's ship. The mechanical remains fall back to Earth. The purple alien finds Ejo Jo still unconscious among the wreckage and throws him up for the ship to beam up. Adu Du says he doesn't think that the new characters did that to help them. Then Ying points something out on a nearby hill. Realising who it is, Yaya, Gopal and BoBoiBoy call his name out in surprise, "Fang?!" Part 2 Fang walks to the new character and the purple alien before being reprimanded by his friends for his temper, but he ignores them. When Fang reaches them, he salutes the new character, as if he recognises him. Through a pair of binoculars, Adu Du notices a symbol on the man's sleeve and identifies him as Captain Kaizo, The Legendary Space Rebel. Captain Kaizo saw BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Adu Du and Probe along with the purple alien and Fang. At that time, Adu Du and Probe are very scared and leave. When the new characters reach the heroes, Captain Kaizo raises his mask and reveals he looks like a human. Captain Kaizo stares at the boy and asks Fang about what he said. and his friends meet Captain Kaizo]]Fang agrees and points to BoBoiBoy and says that he is the one. Captain Kaizo then introduces himself and the purple alien as Lieutenant Lahap. BoBoiBoy angrily asks what is he doing here and Lahap says that they want to take their Power Bands. However, BoBoiBoy and his friends refuse to hand over their powers. Suddenly Fang says that Captain Kaizo needs them for his important mission. BoBoiBoy asks what their mission is and why Fang is helping them. When Fang doesn't answer, BoBoiBoy reminds Fang that he is their friend. However, Captain Kaizo says that Fang is not their friend, rather, a spy and he has fooled them. BoBoiBoy asks Fang whether it's all true but Fang seems reluctant to answer. Captain Kaizo prompts Fang to tell them the truth and Fang reveal that his real name is not "Fang" but "Pang", Private Pang. Captain Kaizo also reveals that Fang is not a human, but an alien like him, which surprises BoBoiBoy and his friends. Fang tells BoBoiBoy to hand out their Power Bands, and BoBoiBoy asks what will happen if he refuses. Captain Kaizo answers that Private Pang will destroy him if he refuses, which shocks him. Fang tells Captain Kaizo that this is not what they have agreed to. Then Captain Kaizo proved that Fang is still loyal to him in a state that they have, then Fang makes his first step to attack then he used Shadow Thrust against BoBoiBoy. Yaya and Ying helped BoBoiBoy and Yaya said that Fang should stop this. But Captain Kaizo said, Fang is under his control. Gopal commands BoBoiBoy to attack Captain Kaizo. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, he used Thunderstorm Slash to attack Captain Kaizo. But Fang used Shadow Tape BoBoiBoy asks why Fang is helping him, Fang said I'm Sorry BoBoiBoy. stopped BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm from attacking Captain Kaizo]] Then Fang used Shadow Slap '''to attack BoBoiBoy and defend Captain Kaizo. Gopal, Yaya, Ying tries to help BoBoiBoy. But Captain Kaizo summons a barrier so that BoBoiBoy and Fang will continue their battle. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm challenges Fang, Fang summons a '''Shadow Tiger to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, But BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm eliminated it easily. However, Fang summons a''' Shadow Eagle to attack BoBoiBoy with multiple damages in the air against BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm. Clearly BoBoiBoy is very angry to Fang that he has gone too far. He had no other choice, but to attack. Howerver, Fang used a new techniques like '''Shadow Koala, making Gopal, Yaya, Ying laugh to no avail. Then he told him to embrace BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm to distract him and used the opportunity to summon a Shadow Polar Bear '''right in front of BoBoiBoy and attacking him using the '''Shadow Polar Bear's Claw Scratch, Later BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm transforms into BoBoiBoy Earthquake to protect himself using Earth Barrier to avoid its attacks but failed, BoBoiBoy Earthquake summons a Earth Golem to defeat the Shadow Polar Bear. Without wasting time, the Earth Golem tries to punch Fang, but Fang taps his logo in his glasses that transforms into a mask to become intangible. BoBoiBoy and his friends are surprised that Fang has other powers, Fang said that was his original power Perforation Power. Gopal says that his original power made him like a ghost, which angers Fang. Fang uses his Perforation Power against BoBoiBoy Earthquake, then BoBoiBoy Earthquake used Earth Barrier Multi-layers. However, Fang dodged it easily using his Perforation Power. which makes BoBoiBoy Earthquake angry so he uses Highland Barrage. But he is still dodges it and he removes his mask to deactivate the Perforation Power to activate his shadow powers again. Then he attacked BoBoiBoy Earthquake using Shadow Finger Prick, However BoBoiBoy Earthquake transforms into BoBoiBoy Water and he used Wave Splash '''against Fang and successfully dodges it. BoBoiBoy Water said that Fang can only use his power at a same time, Then Fang challenges BoBoiBoy Water that he avoid his next attack. Then BoBoiBoy Water transforms into BoBoiBoy Fire and he used '''Fire Ring '''against Fang, but Fang managed to avoid them by jumping in the air. BoBoiBoy Fire transforms into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and uses '''Lightning Speed '''and draws his Thunderstorm Blade then he uses '''Thunderstorm Slash against Fang. Fang tries to use his Intangibility Power but fails because of BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm's attack. Fang rises again and runs towards BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm using Shadow Speed. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm uses Lightning Speed to run towards Fang. Fang then uses Shadow Tiger's Scratch while BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm uses Dual Thunderstorm Slash to attack each other. Yaya and Ying tries to stop BoBoiBoy and Fang to fight each other. And Yaya tells BoBoiBoy and Fang that "You two are friends!" BoBoiBoy and Fang ceased their attacks and visible objects behind the two of them are destroyed. Captain Kaizo saw their fierce fight and his face turns serious. Trivia *This episode is the first episode of three Season 3 final episodes. *This episode is released as a two-parter. The first part was released YouTube on April 8 and part 2 was released on April 16. *Monsta then released this episode as a full episode on May 3, 2016. *The alien's social media, Spacebook is parody from the human's real life social media, Facebook *Sambal means "condiment" which is why everyone laughed at Ejo Jo's S.A.M.B.A.L. and compared it to the P.E.T.A.I. robots. "Sambal petai!" **Interestingly, petai is usually eaten with sambal. *This episode marks the debut of Lahap as seen in the end credits. This is actually Captain Kaizo's second physical appearance since he made his debut in Season 3, Episode 20 as the unknown character. *The following is revealed about Fang: **His real name is "Pang". **He is a Private rank in some sort of operation, hence his introduction of "Private Pang" **He and Captain Kaizo are actually aliens working together for an important mission. **Fang has ghost powers (intangibility, or perforation power as stated in the official subtitles by monsta) **Fang can only use one power at a time. *This episode reveals why people think the house that Fang lives in is haunted, it is due to his ghost powers. *This episode may also explain why Fang was first spying on BoBoiBoy in Season 2, Episode 1. He could have been gathering information for his mission. *Captain Kaizo's first weapon looked like some kind of sword. This was confirmed in the next episode. *Episode 24 Part 2 had the record as the fastest Monsta's video to get 1 million views within 3 days. **This record was then broken by Episode 26 for getting 1 million views within 2 days. Errors Part 1 * Since this episode begins where the previous episode finished, Fang should be wearing his Earth Carnival t-shirt. Instead he is wearing his old debut/Season 2 outfit. * When BoBoiBoy is first shown at Tok Aba's café (2:04 - 2:06), his arms appear to go through the table slightly. * When Adu Du is warning BoBoiBoy and his friends, you can see at 4:40 - 4:44 the hill behind them appears as though Ejo Jo has already vaporised it. * Ejo Jo's tattoo disappears from his eye several times. Part 2 * In one scene where Fang and Captain Kaizo are walking towards BoBoiBoy and his friends, the Captain's mask is raised but when he reaches them his mask is lowered. * When Fang passes through the Earth Golem's Fist, its eyes are red instead of blue. Gallery Eps.24.jpg Eps24-2.jpg Eps._24.3.jpeg Part2.jpg 11215100_10154236918062280_8357966470232054732_n.png BoBoiBoy Ep24.jpg Videos Musim 3 Finale Preview BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 24 Musuh Baru & Lama (Bahagian 1) TERBARU!_BoBoiBoy_Musim_3_Episod_24_Musuh_Baru_%26_Lama_(Bahagian_2)-0 BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 24 - Musuh Baru & Lama (LENGKAP) See Also ms:Musim 3, Episod 24 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes